The Pyramid of Zheti
by karleeeeee
Summary: Touchstone of Ra never happened. Sibuna is met with another quest when an Egyptian ghost Zulus tells them he needs The Pyramid of Zheti. With the help of the Osirian, Chosen One and The Oragon? And the rest of Sibuna will they be able to complete it in time or will Zulus get impatient and take away what they love most? First multi-chapter! Formally the pyramid of Aphrodite!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! I will still be doing mg one-shot series but I wanted to do a multi-chapter story! I'm sorry if this isn't good I agree it's first chapter doesn't give you much and is not my best but please bare with me and hopefully this story will get better along the way if you don't already like it! As always Enjoy and R&R!**  
>"Alfie I'm going to kill you!" Yelled an frustrated Patricia, while chasing after a screaming Alfie. Eddie and Fabian came running into the room.<br>"Yacker! What's up?" Eddie said. When she didn't answer him and kept chasing after Alfie, he waited until they ran right by him and Fabian and took that time to grab her from behind and hold her back while she still continued to struggle.  
>"Okay calm down what's going on?" Yelled Fabian obviously a little freaked by Patricia trying to kill Alfie with a curling iron.<br>"She was going to kill me with that!" Gasped Alfie  
>Patricia who finally stopped struggling glared at Alfie.<br>"Why?"Eddie asked looking at Patricia.  
>"Many reasons! One he broke my straightener and two he also broke one of my bracelets!"Patricia replied sending another glare at Alfie.<br>"I'll buy you new ones!" Alfie pleaded  
>"Yes, you will!" Replied Patricia stalking upstairs.<br>"She's scares me so much!" Said Alfie.  
>"Why? She isn't that scary."asked Eddie<br>"Maybe to you because your her boyfriend! And you didn't grow up with her!"  
>"Or maybe you're just a wimp!" Eddie laughed while Alfie had a hurt expression on his face and walked into the kitchen. Eddie and Fabian were about to walk into the kitchen when Eddie stopped dead in his tracks.<br>"She needs me"  
>They heard an ear splitting scream and Eddie bolted upstairs with Fabian following close behind. They barged into Nina and Patricia's room to see Nina backed up to a corner and a black figure standing in front of her and Patricia on the other side of the room looking freaked out. Eddie ran over and stood in between Nina and the figure.<br>"Stay away from her!"  
>"Ah the Osirian, I knew you'd be coming up here."<br>"Who are you?" Eddie asked the black figure more freaked out now that he knew he knew about the osirian.  
>"I am Zulus! Perhaps you remember my grandmother, senkhara?"<br>"Oh my gosh"  
>"So tell me, where's the oragon?"<br>"Oragon?" Eddie asked with confusion running over his features.  
>Zulus let out a sigh of frustration.<br>"Do I have to do everything! Got a girlfriend Osirian?"  
>Everyone turned to a confused looking Patricia.<br>"What? I'm the Oragon?" Asked Patricia.  
>"You didn't know?" Asked Zulus looking at Patricia like she was sixteen and didn't know how to ride a bike.<br>"No! Why would I?"  
>"Well I just figured you're aunt would have told you by now!"<br>"Clarissa? I haven't talked to her in forever!"  
>"Well maybe you should consider it!"<br>Eddie and Nina then walked over to Patricia with confused looks and Eddie put his arm around her a little freaked out that he knew all this stuff about his girlfriend.  
>"Oh so protective." Zulus murmured as he disappeared leaving everyone with confused and worried faces.<br>"Maybe we should go talk to your aunt!" Eddie said.  
>"I'll go get Alfie and Amber!" Replied Fabian<p>

"Okay so what did I need to be up here for?"  
>"Well, senkharas grandson is haunting us now and told us that Patricia is the Oragon and now we need to go talk to Patricia's aunt Clarissa and she is supposed to tell us about it!" Eddie replied.<br>"Wait, is Clarissa the one that used to bake us sweets when she came to visit you?" Alfie asked getting super happy.  
>"Yes. Now did you pay any attention to that?" Patricia asked glaring at Alfie.<br>"Yes!"Alfie said.  
>"Okay we better get going, if we want to get back by curfew." Eddie said leading everyone out of the room.<p>

Outside the house there are two taxies waiting for them. They pule into them and head to Patricia's aunts house.  
>"Patricia, how are you! Oh and I see you've brought friends! Hello Alfie, Amber, Fabian! Oh and I don't believe we've met!" Clarissa said looking at Eddie and Nina.<br>"This is Nina one of my friends and Eddie my boyfriend." Patricia replied. Clarissa's smile faded as she looked around outside and then rushed everyone into the house locking the door behind her. They all walked into her living room and sat down.  
>"So, you're Patricia's boyfriend! Lemme guess also the Osirian?" Eddie nodded and told Clarissa the whole story about Zulus and how Nina was the chosen one.<br>"Okay, well basically the Oragon has more power than the chosen one and Osirian combined, however when all three put together, well let's just say nothing can stop the power you all have when together. You three make up a 3 sided pyramid called the pyramid of Zheti, something that's very important to Zulus, it's not a real pyramid but it puts all your power together and keeps it safe, and that's what Zulus wants. Your power and he'll do anything to get it. Anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back and just to warn you this chapter isn't very long but it is semi-important because it's leading up to the climax and stuff so I apologize that thus isn't very long but bare with me and if you do have any ideas/suggestions don't be afraid to leave them in the reviews. As always enjoy and R&R!**

"So, when you say anything... Does that mean he could kill us?" Fabian asked shuddering at the thought.  
>"Well, yes he could possibly kill all of you if you don't stop him or build the pyramid." Clarissa replied looking at all of them with all seriousness off her face.<br>"How do we stop him?" Asked Eddie urgent to get this going.  
>"Well it-"<br>"Now, now Clarissa I think we have told them enough!" Everyone heads jerked around to see Zulus standing behind them.  
>"What do you want?" Fabian asked grabbing Nina and putting her behind him.<br>"I'm here to tell you that if you don't make the pyramid for me and if you try any funny business then I might just take away the things you love most."  
>"Ya, and what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Eddie<br>"Well, you'll find out won't you!" Zulus replied disappearing.  
>"Okay you guys need to get out of here! I can't handle this again, I'm sorry but here these should help! Please just go!" Clarissa replied pushing a handful of papers into Fabians hands and pushing them out the door.<br>"Well that was weird! She's never acted like that before." Patricia said a little worried.  
>"I'm sure she's fine, let's just get back to the house before curfew." Replied Nina as they all went back to the house just before victor did his pin-drop speech.<p>

That night Eddie and Fabian woke up to the sound of screaming. They ran up stairs to Nina and Patricia's room to see them panting and freaking out in their beds.  
>"What happened!?" Eddie asked obviously concerned for his girlfriend.<br>Patricia and Nina looked at each other.  
>"Eddie, we'll go to your room, I'll tell you there!"<br>"O-okay." Eddie replied as they walked downstairs to his room and sat on his bed.  
>"So what happened?" Eddie asked his voice getting softer.<br>"Nothing!" Patricia replied getting defensive.  
>"Yacker you can talk to me. Come on." Eddie said reaching for his hands to which she pulled away fast and resumed her icy stare on him.<br>"Eddie, no, look I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore!"  
>That's when Eddie's heart broke in two, he just sat there staring at her tears forming in his eyes at how abrupt she was being.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I don't love you, and I never will, your just gonna have to get over that!" And with that she left, leaving him with a million questions. He was about to cry, breakdown and cry that was until his eyes flew open and he was in his bed, in his room.<br>"Told you you'd figure out what would happen if you don't complete the pyramid." Zulus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I changed the name if this story! I made a little mistake on the title and I apologize! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R!**

The next morning at breakfast Eddie was really jumpy.  
>"Hey, are you okay?" Patricia asked concerned.<br>"Yes, yes I'm fine!" Eddie snappily replied.  
>"Ok...so guys I think we should probably start looking for our sides of the pyramid maybe tomorrow?" Nina said.<br>"NO, we need to do it today!" He jumped up and grabbed Patricia's hand and then walked out of the house.  
>"What do you think his promblem is?" Nina asked turning back around to resume eating her breakfast.<br>"I don't know but Nina look I just want you to know that what Zulus said about losing the things you love, that can't happen. I don't want to lose you." Fabian said grabbing Nina's hands.  
>"Aww Fabian I know I don't want to loose you either, that's why we need to finish this quest."<br>"I love you Nina." Fabian replied leaning In and closing the little space they had between them.  
>"I love you too."<p>

"What was that back there!?" Patricia asked when he dragged her into the clearing. He didn't say anything but just turned around and collided his lips with hers.  
>"What was that for?"<br>"I love you Patricia! I always will! I just need to know if you love me!? I can't lose you!"  
>"Eddie, I do love you! You're not gonna lose me! Why would you think that?"<br>"Well you know when Zulus was talking about how if we didn't complete the pyramid then he would take away the things we love most?" Patricia nodded so he kept going.  
>"Well I had a dream last night, well not really a dream I guess, it was kinda controlled by Zulus and-"<br>"Ok Eddie spit it out!"  
>"It was a dream to show me what would happen to lose the things I love and in the dream I lost... You."<br>Patricia nodded taking it all in and then crashed her lips into his.  
>"I'm not going anywhere!"<p>

Patricia and Eddie walked into school to see Nina, Fabian and Alfie next to the stage. When Nina saw them she waved them over to what they were all looking at.  
>"What's going on?" Patricia asked.<br>"We're trying to figure out the hieroglyphics." Alfie said not taking his eyes off the papers.  
>"Did you figure anything out yet?" Eddie asked.<br>"No now 'shhh' I need to focus!" Fabian replied getting impatient.  
>"Ok well we got to get to class, bye." Eddie said dragging Patricia off the other way.<br>"Okay so where should we start?" Nina said sorted through the papers.  
>"Well maybe we should start with the Oragon considering we don't know much about that one yet!" Alfie said as he received shocked looks from Nina and Fabian.<br>"Alfie, did you just say something intelligent?" Nina asked with mocked shock.  
>"Haha"<br>"But seriously maybe we should and these could also tell us something about Patricia's part of the pyramid!" Fabian replied looking through the papers and finally finding all the Oragon papers.  
>"What does it say?" Nina asked.<br>"Idk it might take a little longer to figure out but for right now we need to get to class."

When the bell rang and everyone took there seats, they were surprised to not see walk into the room but Mr. Sweet saying he had a very important announcement.  
>"Students I regret to inform you that won't be coming back to resume her teaching position here."<br>The room erupted in 'whys' and 'what's happened' but Mr. Sweet just ignored them and carried on.  
>"However, you will not be getting a brand new teacher, this teacher has already teaches here before actually, some if you may remember him from you're first year here, Mr. Winkler?"<br>"Oh my god." Was all Patricia could say as Jason walked through the door looking healthy as ever. They made eye contact as Patricia formed an icy glare in her features, Jason was the first one to look away but only to her hand, the one that was intertwined with Eddie's. He didn't show much emotion he just looked up at the rest of the students and formed a big smile and introduced himself. The bell rang 20 minutes after that and all the sibunas made there way for the door.  
>"Patricia, Fabian, Nina and Alfie will you please stay a moment?"<br>Eddie walked out the door but went right around the corner to try and listen in.

"I wanted to apologize to you all for the trouble I caused you all your first term here. I was only thinking about myself-"  
>"Ya no kidding! I'm surprise you had the guts to come back, you know for a guy who's supposed to be dead!" Patricia said resuming her glare on him.<br>"Ok I probably deserved that, but I do want to apologize I should have never regarded your life's so easily like that and I'm sorry." Mr. Winkler concluded fixating his stare on a ring he had on his left hand, it was actually quite pretty it was black with a gold strip and aztec designs on the rim.  
>"Ya whatever come on guys. We're leaving." Patricia said as everyone followed her out the door.<br>"Did you guys believe any of that?" Patricia asked.  
>"Not one bit." Nina replied as they all parted ways.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been a while since I last updated I have been really busy and have been trying to find the time to write! Sorry if this isn't the best chapter but I felt like it has a lot of good details and information and it's really the starting of the mystery so I hope you guys enjoy and as always R&R!**

"Why is here? He's supposed to be dead!" Asked Nina looking at Sibuna who were all sitting around her and Patricia's room.

"Ya we all thought that." Patricia replied obviously not happy that he was back.  
>"I still don't get what the big deal is?" Eddie said not knowing what happened the first term.<br>Everyone discretely looked at Patricia who was shaking her head no not wanting Eddie to know yet.  
>"Um we will tell you later!" Fabian stuttered out trying to please his best friend and Patricia at the same time.<br>"So anyway, we will start with Patricia's piece first!" Nina said.  
>"Well we can't get any help from my aunt because she obviously doesn't want to go through this again." Patricia replied rolling her eyes.<br>"Maybe you can go visit her again, just by yourself, she might be a little more open to you than any of us!" Nina added.  
>"Ok and what are you guys gonna do?"<br>"We are going to try and figure out the hieroglyphics and see if they give us anymore clues to finding your piece, right guys?" Alfie questioned  
>"Yes." Fabian replied<br>"Ok so do you guys have anything so far?" Patricia asked  
>"Well um no, but hopefully your aunt can help us and if you give me a little more time I can probably figure it out, cause I know we all don't want to figure out what happens to lose the things you love!" Fabian replied<br>"Ya tell me about it." Eddie mumbled looking up a little to see if anyone had heard him. They hadn't.  
>"Ok so let's all look at these hieroglyphics and see if anyone can think of anything."<br>They all looked over Fabians shoulders.  
>"Ok so according to this everyone's part of the pyramid is something special from their childhood, and Patricia for you it's something special to you and Piper both." Fabian said<br>"Ok but me and Piper are both like polar opposites everything we got was different!"  
>"There has to be something. Maybe you got just one to share?" Eddie asked.<br>"I don't think my parents were that dumb. We couldn't share without it ending up in a fight!" Patricia replied remembering the memories.  
>"Well maybe you're aunt will remember something you don't! Like from when you were really young!" Nina said.<br>"Oh I remember little Patricia! You were just as evil! One time she locked me in the hall closet and wouldn't let me out until I admitted to stealing something of hers! Alfie says and everyone laughs.  
>"Wait! Alfie you're a genius!" I say running over to my top drawer of my dresser and pulling out a box. It was black with a single gold strip and aztec designs.<br>"This!" I say handing it to Fabian.  
>"What is it?" He asks flipping it over in his hands.<br>"Something that me and Piper shared and I guess was special my aunt gave it to us and said it was hers. Piper told me I could take it with me, said she didn't have anything to use It for so here ya go."  
>"Ok so how do we open it?" Fabian asked looking up at Patricia.<br>"That's the thing I don't know."  
>"Well maybe you can ask your aunt when your there!"<br>"Ok I will give it a shot." Patricia replied walking out the door with the box and into her car.  
>Pulling into her aunts driveway Patricia already knew what she was gonna say, but all of that was forgotten when she got to the door and all that remained was note addressed to Patricia. She got in her car and drove back to Anubis house and went right up to her room and started going through her drawers ignoring sibunas questions until she finally found what she was looking for.<br>"Something's wrong!" Patricia said worry in her voice as she looked up at sibunas confused faces and handing Eddie the note she found on her aunts door.  
>"It just says she went out of town." He replied.<br>"That's not what I'm worried about! Look!" She said shoving the other note she pulled out of her dresser in his hands.  
>"That's not her handwriting."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I last updated! I have had tons of ideas and have been trying to decide which ones I want to put in and How to put them in. Those have been the hard ones! Also trying to please everyone and incorporate everything you guys want to keep you interested! I really hope you guys are liking this and not getting bored with it or me! And as always enjoy and if you have any suggestions feel free to review or pm me! R&R! Love you guys and thank you so much! XX :)**

"Ok so if it isn't her handwriting, then who wrote it and what happened to her?" Eddie asked looking at all his Sibuna members around the room.  
>"Idk but that's what we need to find out!"<br>"Do you think Zulus took her?" Alfie asked  
>"Where? He's a ghost Alfie!" Patricia snapped causing everyone step back and Patricia to roll her eyes.<br>"Sorry." Patricia mumbled.  
>"It's fine, we'll find her, I know we will I mean we're Sibuna right guys! Eddie replied putting his hand up to his eye while everyone did the same.<br>"Sibuna."

"Ok class today we are going to talk about the origin of the French language. But first I have your assignments from last night graded." Mr. Winkler replied. He walked around and handed everyone there paper back. He laid Patricia's on her desk and walked away. She looked down at her paper and saw Mr. Winkler wrote a note at the top of it. She quickly flipped it over before anyone could see it.  
>"What did you get?" Eddie asked from the seat next to her.<br>"Huh? Oh uh 98."  
>"Is everything ok?"<br>"Ya! I'm fine!" Patricia replied changing her tone in voice.  
>"Ok..." Eddie said worry in his voice.<br>The bell rang and everyone parted ways but Patricia stayed behind.  
>"You wanted to talk to me?" Patricia said unamused.<br>"Ya I was just wondering, how are things going?" asked innocently.  
>"Please, why do you care?"<br>"I care about you Patricia, like I said before I know I didn't make the best decisions a couple years ago but I think we can make this work." Mr. Winkler said stepping closer to her.  
>"Make what work!?" Patricia asked shocked.<br>"Us."  
>Patricia couldn't believe what she was hearing.<br>"Kiss me."  
>"No!" Patricia said slapping him across the face and grabbing her bags and heading to the house not worrying about her last class.<br>Everyone came home an hour later and went there separate ways. Joy got to her and Patricia's room And set her bags down. She turned around to go downstairs but found the door locked and Patricia standing in front of it.  
>"What was that for?" Joy asked staring at her best friend.<br>"I need to talk to you!"  
>"Ok spill." Joy replied sitting down next to her friend.<br>"Mr. Winkler tried to kiss me." Patricia blurted out earning a shocked look from Joy which then turned into a mad expression.  
>"WHAT!? What did you do? What did you say!?"<br>"I uh, slapped him across the face and then left."  
>"Patricia you have to tell Eddie!"<br>"I can't! Do you know what he will do if he finds out!"  
>"Yes! And it's exactly what Mr. Winkler deserves!" Joy said.<br>"I'm debating it and I'm figuring it all out but for now Joy you have to promise me you won't tell Eddie!"  
>"Ok! I promise!"<p>

"Patricia!" Fabian yelled walking into her room with all of Sibuna apart from Eddie.  
>"What?"<br>"Mr. Winkler tried to kiss you!?" Fabian asked.  
>"JOY!" Patricia yelled glaring at her bestfriend.<br>"What? You Said don't tell Eddie. Do they look like Eddie?"  
>"Fine come in here!" Patricia replied giving up and closing the door behind them.<br>"You guys can't tell Eddie!" Patricia said.  
>"Why not? Mr. Winkler deserves what Eddie would do to him!" Fabian said clutching his fists.<br>"Ik but Fabian you can not tell him! Also I need to talk to you guys about something!  
>"Ok..."<br>"Look at the note Jason wrote on the top of my paper!" Patricia said pushing the paper in front of their faces.  
>"And?" Nina said obviously confused.<br>"I think was the one who took my aunt!  
>"Okay we need to call a emergency Sibuna meeting!" Fabian stressed pulling out his phone and texting Eddie.<p>

"Okay why did you call an emergency Sibuna meeting?" Eddie asked rushing through the door.  
>"We think took Patricia's aunt." Nina replied cooly.<br>"What how do you know?"  
>"Well in the note he wrote Patricia-"<br>"ALFIE!?" Everyone yelled making him stop mid sentence and put his hand over his mouth.  
>"What!? Why did he write you a note?" Eddie said trying to keep his cool but anyone could see he was mad.<br>"Patricia you need to tell him." Joy said.  
>"Ok, everyone out." Patricia replied pushing everyone out and going to sit on her bed next to Eddie.<br>"Mr. Winkler tried to kiss me."

**Oh no! What do you think Eddie will do? Find out next time! I have been trying to find time to write but I just can't sometimes so I will try to update ASAP! XX :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I haven't been getting many reviews so I'm working on my chapters and hoping we can go for more reviews this chapter! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

He couldn't believe it. That jerk! He is her teacher for crying out loud! What should he do? Tell his dad? Ya maybe...Trying to keep his cool he took a deep breath but kept his hands in fists.

"What happened?" Eddie asked breathing through his nose and trying not to punch a wall.

"He just said he wanted to make 'us' work and then leaned in and tried to kiss me."

"When you say tried, does that mean he didn't?" Eddie said calming down a little.

"No, he didn't, I...uh...slapped him across the face and ran out." Patricia replied to which Eddie chuckled.

"That's my girl and trust me is not gonna get away with this!"

"Hello class, I hope you all had a great night." said entering the room with a smile. Eddie couldn't help but think about what he should do about . He wanted to tell his dad but Patricia said they couldn't really do that because they think he took her aunt. If he told his dad she might never see her aunt again.

"What are we gonna do about Mr. Winkler?" Fabian asked leaning over to where Eddie was sitting.

"I don't know, maybe we just-" Mr. Winkler walked over to where Patricia and Eddie were sitting and laid a green slip of paper on the corner of the table and walked away. She didn't even have to flip it over before she scoffed. She had gotten plenty of them to know what it was. A detention slip.

"Great now I got detention, probably for slapping him in the face."

"Or for round two, Mr. Winkler's the detention teacher." Alfie replied joining in on the conversation from where he sat behind Patricia and Eddie.

"What? Well then I guess I'm getting detention! That does help us though. While were here in detention Mr. Winkler can't leave which means you guys can go and look around some places to see if her aunt is there and also look for other things in the notes. Maybe secret codes or something!" Eddie replied looking at all of them.

"Ok we'll do it! We can also check the warehouse just in case!" Nina said nodding her head and turning to face the board again where they all resumed taking notes.

"So how exactly are you gonna get detention?

"It shouldn't be that hard I've done it many times before right?" Patricia chuckled and then sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"What do you mean by stupid?" Eddie asked with mocked confusion.

"To get detention, don't go punching Jason in the face or anything. That wouldn't just give you detention you might also get expelled."

"Aww might miss me at school Yacker?"

"Ya... Right now your the only thing stopping Jason from making another move." She said with a smirk.

"Ya well thanks a lot I'm all out of ideas now!"

"Come on." She scoffed with a smile as they stepped into the common room.

"So how did you end up getting detention?" Patricia asked as Eddie sat down next to her in 's room.

"Well... I kinda maybe pulled a prank on Mr. Newman."

"What'd you do?" Patricia asked cautiously.

"Doesn't matter, the important thing is that the others are gonna go look around and they don't have to worry about because he'll be here watching us!"

"Ok everyone detention has begun please take your seats and there shall be no talking!" Said a voice who was definitely not 's.

"Uh-oh!" Patricia and Eddie said in unison.

"Um where's ?" Patricia asked.

"Oh he couldn't make it he said he had some important to take care of."

"Ok guys come on let's see if her aunt is in here." Fabian said leading the group up to the warehouse and looking around the corner.

"Oh Clarissa, how are you doing today my dear?"

"What do you want from me?" Clarissa yelled with a glare.

"Well-" the figure started but was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Alfie!" Everyone whisper-yelled. They all took off running around a corner and not looking back as Nina tripped over a rock and landed flat on the ground.

"Hello Nina, it's been a while."

"Rufus."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey** **guys! So here is chapter 7 of The Pyramid of Zheti! So happy to get this up! This one is a lot longer than the other chapters so YAY! R&R and as always ENJOY!**

"Oh Nina I was worried you wouldn't remember me! But now that I know you do your coming with me." Rufus breathed obviously tired from chasing them and grabbed her by the wrist dragging her closer to the warehouse.

"No Rufus please stop!"

"I think you will find it best not to talk, you've dealt with me before you know very well what can happen."

Nina shut her mouth she did know what could happen not just to her but her friends too. The warehouse door opened with a creak and a gleam of light stretched across the ground. It wasn't a lot of light but she could see somewhat, including Clarissa tied up against the wall. Uncocious. She could hear Rufus laughing as the warehouse got darker and the door closed with a thud and the jiggling of locks could be heard from outside the door. He had won, they had lost, there was a fault in their plan and Rufus found it and won.

Staring at the clock and wondering how sibuna was doing was the only thing they could do. They had failed their part of the plan and the only thing to do was hope sibuna hadn't failed too, but Eddie's uneasiness told them otherwise. Something bad happened and they had to wait another half an hour to know what that was.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be ok! We'll know what happened soon enough!" Patricia soothed but it wasn't helping it just made Eddie more mad.

"IT'S NOT SOON ENOUGH, I COULD HAVE PREVENTED WHATEVER IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH NINA AND I KNOW IT! I JUST HAD TO COME TO DETENTION AND HELP YOU DEAL WITH YOUR OWN PROBLEMS! YOU BROUGHT YOURSELF INTO THIS! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR IT! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH NINA!"

The bell rang and without even waiting for Eddie she grabbed her bags and walked out of the classroom to have Eddie chase after her calling her name.

"Patricia wait please! I didn't mean any of that I was just mad!"

Patricia whipped around to face him with tears in her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but closed and just shook her head.

"I don't believe that Eddie, I think you meant it. I'm done."

"What do you mean done? Are you breaking up with me?"

She couldn't talk there was a lump in her throat and tears threatening to spill.

"I don't know….Maybe I am…."

She walked away and back to the house, not stopping when she heard her name being called behind her. She got to her room and then let the tears fall, fall like they've never fallen before because everyone knows Patricia Williamson doesn't cry.

"You children were taking too long, I had to do it and show you what can actually happen if you don't get this done for me." Eddie whipped around and saw Zulus standing behind him with an evil smirk playing at his lips.

"You did this? How could you! I LOVED HER!"

"Ding-Ding-Ding I think you've caught on because I do believe when we first met the words I said were…'Lose the things you love.'"

"I would never say that to her! You made me say I wanted Nina!"

"Ah but you see Osirian, it looks like **you** said that, and well that's the good thing about this whole afterlife, we control you but not In the way you'd think but simply by fear and your emotions, I figured out what triggers certain things and just pull the strings a little at a time till they break."

"NO!" Eddie screamed running for Zulus but he was already gone, Eddie's fists collided with the wall and his back slid down it until he was on the ground letting the tears fall, like they've never fallen before, because everyone knows Eddie Miller doesn't cry.

"Ok guys! What's our next move?" Fabian asked as they all squeezed through the door of Anubis house.

"I don't know maybe-"

"Guys where's Nina!?" Eddie said rushing over to them in a panic.

"She's right behind- GUYS WHERE'S NINA!?"

"She's gone!"

"Well where is she?" Patricia asked walking down the stairs and joining the group. Her eyes were red but she had redone her make-up so it wasn't smudged.

"I don't know! We don't even know when we lost her! Last time we were with her was when we were outside the warehouse and we saw some dark figure and- OH MY GOD! What if the figure took her?"

"Look I say we need to have a sibuna meeting, mine and Fabian's room. Now?"

"Yes come on let's go!" They walked into Eddie and Fabian's room and all took separate seats and were surprised to see Patricia sit as far away from Eddie as possible but ignored it and went into the story of what happened just a few hours ago.

"mmm….hmmm….what happened?"

"Clarissa your awake!"

"What happened? The last thing I remember was being thrown in here and then my head hurt a lot and then everything just went black."

"Do you remember who threw you in here?"

"Not really! But your Nina right? The Chosen one?"

"Yes we met when I came to your house with Patricia and our friends?"

"Oh yes! How are you guys doing with the quest?"

"Well not so good considering I'm in here and I'm pretty sure my friends don't even know."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!? SHE'S GONE! WE CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT HER! I NEED HER!"

"Fabian it's ok we'll get her back it will be ok!" Patricia said calmly as Fabian wrapped his arms around her laying his head on her shoulder sobbing. Eddie just scoffed, was he jealous? Maybe.

"Guys I don't think he's going to be ok…"

"No duh Alfie! Let's NOT state the obvious here for a second." Alfie just pouted causing Eddie to scoff again and Patricia to give him an icy glare.

"And Eddie can you not be an insensitive jerk for second, because that would be great." Patricia scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Look I think we're all under a lot of stress, so let's just all calm down and think about how we plan on getting Nina back!" Fabian lifted his head off Patricia's shoulder and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. This was going to be a long night.

"Ok it's been an hour and we still haven't figured out anything. I mean come on guys how are we gonna get her back!" Fabian screamed causing everyone to jump and step back a little.

"Fabian it's going to be ok….don't worry we will find her.." Patricia soothed pulling him into a hug.

"Jeez how come you only calm down for Patricia? I've tried calming you down for like 45 minutes!" Eddie pouted.

"Maybe because she's my best friend!" Fabian shot back.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Well you're acting like a jealous freak right now instead of even trying to help me! You shouldn't even be jealous if me and Patricia I love Nina remember?"

"I'm not jealous of you two!"

"Please anyone could tell you're jealous because I'm hugging Patricia as a friend!"

"Ok guys can we please stop fighting about who's jealous and who's not! Our best friend is in trouble and you two won't stop screaming at each other!" Patricia yelled silencing the two boys.

"He started it!"

"Eddie." Patricia warned.

"Sorry..."

"How are we going to get Nina back?"

"Let's go!"

"What!? Fabian are you crazy, we can't just walk in there and say 'Hey Jason, Yah um were here to take Nina.'" Patricia shouted.

"No I mean let's go to the warehouse and see if Jason is there and if he isn't we try and get Nina out!"

"Fine let's go…" Eddie complied grabbing his jacket and leading the group out of Anubis.

"Well what do we do now? He's here so we can't get her out!" Patricia whisper/yelled from the front of the group.

"Well maybe we just need to-" The group stopped when they heard a loud laugh come from inside the warehouse.

"As I was saying-"

"Wait!" Patricia said fear in her eyes as she put her hand in front of Eddie to silence him.

"That's not Jason…" She whispered fear never leaving her eyes.

"What? Patricia you're not making any sense.."

"I know that laugh… that's Rufus."

"Hello Patricia, I'm so touched you remembered my laugh." Rufus said causing Patricia to jump and turn around.

"Rufus? How did you possibly get back here?"

"Oh now Patricia we don't need to discuss details, I'm still so touched by how you remembered my laugh. Was it when I kidnapped you? Yes, that must be it." Rufus added when he saw the sudden bulge in Patricia's eyes. "Aw does that still have an effect on wee little Patricia? By the way, I notice there isn't anymore color in your hair? Oh my do you remember those, cause I do, there was always red or purple or blue." Rufus' eyes got dark and his voice grew deeper. He lunged forward at Patricia but she backed up just in time as he landed flat on his face and they ran off. They slipped through the front door of Anubis and went into the common room trying to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry but did he say he kidnapped you?" Eddie yelled, eyes wide.

"Yes, ok he did."

"And you never told me this because?!"

" I don't know! I really didn't feel like talking about it! I thought he was gone! You know never to be seen again!"

"Still I'm in Sibuna! You didn't think about telling me at all?!"

"Eddie! Lay off! That was hard time for her and you're going to yell at her for not telling you! No one wanted to talk about it, it was awful! Also you weren't here! So stop acting like if we would have told you it would have made a difference! Stop acting like you're some type of hero! You can't save everyone Eddie and you're just going to have to live with that!" Fabian shouted getting into Eddie's face before walking off into his room and slamming the door behind him.

"Patricia I-" She only rolled her eyes and scoffed walking up the stairs to her room.

**Hey Guys! So before you get really mad at me for breaking Peddie up...let me explain! So I felt like I was kind of getting of track on the story I feel like I was making it more about Peddie and less about the mystery so if you have been noticing that I am extremely sorry! Another reason is because I feel like it adds more drama and that's good! Also don't worry Peddie fans I am a Peddie shipper if you have seen my other stories you can probably tell! So I will tell that *HINT HINT* and don't worry there will still be plenty of Peddie moments even though they are not together...for right now *HINT HINT***

**Anyways thank you all for reading and as always RRREEEEVVVIIIEEEWWWW! I would really appreciate it oh and if you have any Ideas for this story don't be afraid to PM me or review them! I'm always open to suggestions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I don't really have anything to say so I'll just get right to the chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! Review! It would mean a lot!**

"So it's very awkward in here this morning, and I mean someone's gotta ask the pulsing question. What happened?"

"Can it Jerome!" Patricia glared.

"Oh come on dear Trixie I think were all friends here, no ones judging! I'm guessing you too broke up?"

The room fell silent and Joy leaned in closer eyes wide.

"What! No you didn't! Oh my gosh! Girl time now! Let's go!" Joy yelled getting up and dragging Patricia with her up the stairs to their room closing the door with a bang.

"Now that they're gone, spill." Jerome said with a smirk on his face.

"Well...I kinda maybe sorta mentioned something about being with Nina-"

"You idiot." Jerome spat as his hand collided with Eddie cheek leaving a mark.

"No but it wasn't me!"

"What do you mean it wasn't you!?"

"Um...well...ok I guess it was me!" Eddie replied defeated, he could never reveal Sibuna.

"And have you tried to talk to her about it?" Fabian questioned with a concerned look.

"Well...no. I thought I would let her cool down..."

"For three days?"

Eddie sighed defeated. He wanted Patricia back he really did, but he also needed to focus on this mystery. He was definitely going to talk to her.

"I'm going to my room."

Eddie stood up and pushed in his chair. He was tired of thinking, he just wished he could escape all of the mystery and just spend time with his friends in this house. But no he was the Osirian and he had to do this. He collapsed on his bed and grabbed his phone.

"Sibuna meeting tonight after lights out meet in the attic"

He sent the text and put in his earphones. Tonight they would try to contact Zulus.

Eddie was last one to get in the attic. He had fallen asleep and no one had bothered to wake him up.

"You know for a guy who leads Sibuna and called us here in the first place the least you could do is be on time." Patricia snarled sending him a glare As he sat down in the circle.

"Good note Yacker."

"Can you guys just stop your bickering and just got on with it already! Why are we up here?"Alfie asked.

"Because we need to contact Zulus and see if he will help us! We still haven't gotten Nina back and we need his help."

"So? How do we contact Zulus?"

"Did someone say my name?"

Everyone was shocked when Zulus appeared in the middle of there circle.

"Yes! We need your help! Rufus has taken Nina and I'm guessing he's taken Clarissa too."

"Oh my god! That annoying immortal freak!? I thought I left him in the underworld! He was not supposed to come back here and now he's screwed everything up!" Zulus screamed shaking the whole house.

"Ok wait calm down! What do we do! We need Nina!" Eddie whispered.

"Of course you need her." Patricia muttered but Eddie still heard her.

"Speaking of which we need to talk!" Eddie said getting angry and pointing at Patricia.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, you need to take Rufus out!" Zulus said ignoring the fire between them and carrying on the conversation.

"Well you see we kinda did that 2 years ago...but you let him out!" Patricia said sending a glare Zulus' way.

"Ohh sassy, better watch that attitude Oragon. You know very well what I can do."

He sent a warning look Patricia's way.

"To take care of Rufus once and for all you need help from the Clarkes. They have a rich history with the Zenos and know most of his weaknesses. They are your best shot! However the person who needs to get the Clarke who lives in this house, Jerome, to give you this information is one of his best friends."

Everyone looked at Alfie but Zulus wasn't done.

"Not just any best friend. This person is very close to him. Has the longest history with him, known him the longest."

Eddie looked at a confused looking Alfie.

"I'd do it but I'm not the one in this group who's known him the longest. Patricia has."

"I have to do it? Jerome and I aren't even as close as we were anymore."

"Doesn't matter. He trusts you the most and cares about you the most, you are his best friend." Zulus replied before he disappeared, leaving Sibuna with all the answers they need.

"So it's settled Patricia you'll do it. You are his best friend..I'm gonna go." Alfie muttered with hurt on his face. He grabbed his flashlight and walked out the door.

"Poor Alfie... He thought he was Jerome's best friend." Amber muttered glancing at Patricia.

"He is Jerome's best friend." Patricia replied rolling her eyes, grabbing her flashlight and leaving.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" Jerome asked as Alfie as he entered the dining area.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask your best friend!" Alfie shot back with a glare. He slumped down in his chair and started pouring his cereal.

"Ok...well what's up?" Jerome tried.

"Not me! Obviously."

"Well considering your my best friend-"

"What about Patricia?" Alfie challenged meeting Jerome's eyes.

"Patricia's my girl best friend! You're still number 1 man!"

Alfie perked up and sat straight in his chair with a smile on his face.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Alfie yelled jumping up and moving next to Jerome, giving him a slap on the back. The rest of the house filled in and began eating their breakfast. One by one they all dispersed and headed to school. They all had the same first class which was French and Drama with Mr. Winkler. Since he came back he decided on taking up two subjects. They all took there seats and French class began.

"Good Morning class! I suspect you all had a pleasant evening?" Mr. Winkler smiled as his eyes flickered around the classroom landing on Patricia and then Eddie noticing how they were not seated at the same desk. He smirked and moved back to his desk to collect papers, his triumphant smile still plastered on his face. Which did not go unnoticed by Eddie.

"Okay class, so it says here that Mrs. Valentine was teaching you all phrases. Am I correct?"

The room filled with mumbles of yeses, so Mr. Winkler continued.

"Very well, let's see, ah. 'Life goes on.' Now we would say that as 'la vie continue.' Any questions so far?"

Eddie wasn't hesitant to raise his hand. He wasn't one to give a teacher a lot of trouble, but in this case he had a reason. He hated him.

"Yes? Mr. Miller?"

"You say life goes on, but for some people it doesn't I mean some peoples life ends with death or the loss of something very special to them? Like love. Or back to death. I mean it's impossible for someone to live forever or heal from, I don't know, let's say an illness. I mean that's impossible right? There isn't like a serum or maybe a elixir of any kind that can perform those actions is there? Would you know anything about that?" Eddie asked with a smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair and watched Jason stare dumb fondly at him. He couldn't believe he would bring that up.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Miller but I know nothing about that kind of stuff or whether it exists or not. You might have to look that up and get back to me on that." Mr. Winkler replied trying to keep calm but anyone could tell he was angry. Class went on with the tension never dying down until the bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

"Mr. Miller can you please stay back for a minute." Mr. Winkler questioned not looking up from the papers he was sorting on his desk. Eddie walked up to the side of his desk and waited until Jason looked up from his papers with anger in his eyes.

"I'm here to tell you that that stunt you pulled today was very risky, and to let you know I am your teacher whether you like it or not so if you ever pull something like that again, there will be serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Jason."

"Oh and Eddie, do get back to me on whether that elixir stuff you were talking about is real or not. I'm sure that would be life changing." Mr. Winkler looked over his shoulder to see Eddie disappear around the corner.

Eddie flung his bag over his shoulder and finished out his classes for the day. His conversation with Jason never leaving his head. What did he mean by serious consequences? His mind also flickered back to the ring he wore on his left hand. He kept spinning it around his finger and running his finger over the engraved markings on it.

He walked into the house and into the common room. All his housemates were there and when Sibuna all looked up at him he held his hand over his eye and pointed to his room. They all excused themselves and walked out of the common room.

"He threatened you?" Fabian asked doubtfully.

"Yes, well I mean I'm pretty sure it was a threat he said there would be serious consequences if I ever pulled another stunt again."

"Well maybe he was just talking teacher, you know because you kind of embarrassed him in front if his class and I'm pretty sure every teacher would be pretty ticked off about that." Patricia also replied doubtfully rolling her eyes.

They were making him feel stupid, I mean who's side were they on?

"So you think I'm overreacting? Come on guys you have been in Sibuna longer than I have and you've dealt with this dude before! That's not suspicious at all to any of you?"

"Patricia and Fabian just shrugged their shoulders while Alfie and Amber just looked down at there feet.

"Fine, maybe your right maybe I am overreacting!"

Of course he knew he wasn't overreacting but he couldn't look much more into it because he had a mystery to solve!

Dinner was slow and not very interesting all he was thinking about was Patricia. He needed to talk to her and was gonna do it now. He walked up the stairs to the girls corridor. He walked to Patricia's door and cracked it open. She was sitting on her bed doing homework.

"You gonna stand there or come in?" Eddie wasn't aware she knew he was there but now that she did he stepped in, she hadn't looked up from her homework at all.

"Hi."

"Hey, we need to talk.." Eddie shakily replied sitting on the edge of her bed. She finally looked up and met his guilty and sorrowful eyes.

"Ok talk..." He took a deep breath.

"Look the things I said in detention wasn't me. Zulus got impatient and made me say those things because he told us we would lose the ones we loved. Honestly I got jealous of you and Jason but I trust you and I knew you wouldn't do anything like that. I know I shouldn't have gotten Jealous of you and him but I couldn't help it. I love you Patricia and I don't wanna loose you forever. These were the longest three days of my life not being able to talk to you or kiss you or hug you. I miss you Yacker, I want to be with you. I do! I just hope you want to be with me too." He finished and looked in her eyes.

"I love you too Eddie. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"No! You didn't overreact! I understand, I mean he knew what would hurt you the most and he made it happen and I'm so sorry! I should've come after you and I should've explained everything as soon as I figured out it was Zulus. I'm sorry!"

She didn't have to say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him as they stood there.

"Well Nina it's been 3 days! I'm guessing your friends aren't coming to get you?" Clarissa asked they were her only hope! She had no clue who knew she was in here.

"Well I'm sure they are working on it! Don't worry!"

"No Nina! I am worrying! We can't stay in here and put our fate in the hands of these kids? We need to try and find a way out ourselves!" She got up and walked over to the dirty barn door and pushed as hard as she could.

"I could use some help!" She turned around to Nina. They both tried the door again but nothing happened. He had locked it up pretty good. She only wished she knew how far she was from Anubis, cause then she could just yell for help.

" ugh maybe I can use these boards to break the door down?" Clarissa asked she might as well try it anything could help! She picked the board up and tried banging it against the door. Headlights flashed across all the cracks and a car door outside slammed.

"Clarissa? Did you hear that? Is that Rufus?"

The door swung open to reveal an angry looking Rufus in the doorway.

"You were trying to escape?" Rufus questioned looking at Clarissa.

"I-I"

"Well I don't think that was a good idea! Do you?" Rufus didn't give her time to answer before he pulled out a gun from his left pocket and shot her. Her body collapsed to the ground and Nina ran over to her. Rufus left and shut the door. Leaving Nina and Clarissa in the dark.

"Clarissa? Clarissa come on!?" Her breaths were getting shakier as tears were starting to escape her eyes.

"No! Please don't do this! Please!"

Nina Pleaded, but it was too late.

Clarissa was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Another day, Another Chapter! Please Enjoy and review your thoughts!**

"Okay guys were gonna do this! We need to get Clarissa and Nina out of there!" Patricia said looking at everyone gathered in her room.

"Okay let's go!"

They all walked slowly down the steps and out the front door. They knew Rufus never stayed at the barn at night. They made there way to the barn and rushed over to the door.

"Nina? Nina are you in there?"

"Yes! Fabian please open the door! The keys they should be around there somewhere...please hurry!" Nina yelled between sobs.

"Ok! Nina it's ok you don't have to cry were here!" Patricia soothed though the other side if the door.

"Clarissa? Say something! We need to talk to you!" Patricia replied still calm not knowing what happened on the other side of the door.

"Patricia..." Nina whispered voice softening into a quiet wimper.

"I found the keys I found them!"

"Ok come on Fabian hurry!" Eddie said grabbing the keys from him and unlocking the door. Nina ran out and into Fabians arms.

"Where's Clarissa?" Patricia asked turning around to face Nina.

"Patricia..."

She looked back into the darkness of the barn, the sunrise lighting it up a bit and ran inside. A whimper could be heard from inside as everyone ran in after her.

"No! Clarissa no! You can't do this to me...Please..." Patricia voice grew softer with those last words till she was barely a whisper and all you could hear was her sobbing. She fell down to her knees and the tears started falling in streams down her face. She gripped on to Clarissa's hand until her knuckles turned white. She knelt her head down and continued crying. Everyone was shocked when the came closer.

"Patricia..." Eddie knelt down beside her pulling her into his lap as she sobbed and the tears didn't stop.

"She can't be dead! How did this happen!? ...Why?..." Patricia continued crying into Eddie and tears were threatening to spill from his own eyes. Patricia and her aunt were close and she was gone. Eddie couldn't imagine the feelings she was feeling.

"Patricia..." Alfie and Fabian said in unison walking over to her and gripping her hands.

"Patricia I'm so sorry! Rufus he came in here and-" Nina tried but was stopped by Patricia getting up and glaring at her.

"You! You could have stopped this from happening but you didn't!...why?..."Patricia yelled between sobs, her face softened and she squeezed her eyes together to try to stop the tears from falling. Fabian dialed 911 and told them what had happened. They waited for the police to arrive and answered he questions they had.

They walked into the house running into Joy who was on her way upstairs after a date with Jerome.

"Patricia what's the matter?" Joy asked face softening.

"She's dead Joy! Clarissa's dead!" Joys eyes started to water as she stepped closer to Patricia. She wrapped her in a hug and they both let the tears fall.

Sibuna, apart from Patricia, left early the next morning to call the police to come get the body.

"Where's Patricia this morning?" Trudy asked walking into the dining room with a plate of pancakes.

"Um... She...her aunt died yesterday. The cops think it was a murder and are looking into it."

"Awww poor sweetie, would you like to stay with her today Eddie?"

Eddie nodded his head and walked up the stairs after breakfast. He knocked on her door and walked in when he heard a faint come in. He walked in and was surprised to see Patricia fully dressed in her uniform and finishing her makeup.

"Yacker? Aren't you gonna stay home?"

"No! Why would I stay home?" Patricia questioned nonchalantly.

"Well don't you wanna talk to your parents or have a day to mourn or anything? Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Eddie asked concerned. She was taking this way better than he thought she would.

"Yes! Eddie I am fine! Ok? I don't need to...be treated...like a litttt-ll-ee k-III-dd!" Her voice was quivering and her eyes started to water. She looked down and started frantically wiping at her eyes. You could hear her sniffling and Eddie felt his heart break. He walked over and engulfed her in a hug and she let loose. The tears were falling and they weren't stopping. She had finally broken and let her emotions break through.

"It's gonna be okay, everything is gonna be fine. It's okay to cry."

"No it's not Eddie! I'm not a little kid! I don't cry!" Patricia sobbed and tried to get released from his grasp, but he just held on tighter.

"Patricia it's ok to cry. It only means your human! You don't have to hide it! I wanna be here for you and help you get through this!" Patricia finally stopped struggling and took in his embrace.

"Eddie, the funeral is next weekend...will you come with me? Actually were all supposed to come."

"Of course! I'll be there!" He kissed the top of her head and the two laid down in her bed. He was gonna be there for her no matter what.

"Fabian this is all my fault...Patricia won't talk to me anymore! It's practically my fault Clarissa is gone now and I-I I feel horrible!"

"Nina you couldn't have stopped it from happening! Patricia is just hurt...she lost a family member and that's tough! I'm sorry any of us are going through this, but you couldn't have done anything to stop it!" They stopped and Fabian turned to Nina, holding her hands.

"We'll get through this." They kept walking and got into the school, time for their first class. With Mr. Winkler.

"Hello class I hope everyone had a great night!"

"How can he pretend that nothing has happened! He has to have heard about Patricia's aunt! Right?" Fabian asked turning to Nina.

"Unless were wrong and he's not with Rufus. He didn't actually come to the barn when I was there! He just-"

"No Nina we can't trust him! Even if he didn't come to the barn while you were there, everything he's done in the past. He's not an innocent man!"

"I'm sorry, is my teaching getting in the middle of your conversation?" Mr. Winkler glared at Nina and Fabian as they stopped their conversation.

"No... , sir." Nina whispered looking down.

"Well perhaps you can answer my question, where is Patricia and Eddie?"

"Oh please! Like you don't know!" Fabian snarled, he was mad. Jason was apart of this and he had the nerve to act innocent.

"Fabian calm down." Nina whispered into Fabians ear, but he wasn't stopping.

"Are you happy? Is this what you wanted? My friends are hurting and you and your little buddy are behind it." Fabian yelled picking up his bag and walking out of the classroom.

"He's a little upset about something..." Nina replied before running out of the classroom after Fabian.

"Fabian!" Nina yelled chasing after him down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Nina I know I shouldn't have burst out like that I just...couldn't sit there and watch him be fake."

"Come on let's just go home."

"But we can't skip class!"

"Nina...I think Trudy will understand!"

"Fine..." Nina sighed defeated and took Fabians hand and walked back to Anubis.

"Lovelies? Why are you back so soon? You should be in school." Trudy's voice rang through the foyer as she came around the corner.

"Trudy...Nina is having a bad day and she isn't feeling to well..." Trudy just stared at him waiting for him to go on. He stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"She's a little traumatized by seeing Patricia's Aunt dead..."

Trudy let out a defeated sigh and moved out of the way. Fabian said 'thank you' one last time before they both disappeared into his room.

"Fabian I need to talk to Patricia, I don't want her to be mad at me... I saw them eating in the dining room, I'm gonna at least try and talk to her." She walked out of the room before Fabian can answer. When she walked into the dining room Patricia was talking about her aunt and how much she missed her. She felt awful.

"Hey...um...Patricia can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

"Ya, we'll go out in the hall."

Patricia pushed in her chair and followed Nina into the foyer, they made eye contact and tears began streaming down both of their faces.

"Patricia I'm so sorry! This is awful!" Nina sobbed pulling Patricia into a hug.

"No! I should have been more sensitive! I was just upset! I still am! We could have been there for each other! I never thought of what it would be like to watch...to watch..." Patricia couldn't finish her sentence before she started crying again, but Nina understood what she was trying to say.

"Ok so not to ignore anything that's been going on, but what are we gonna do about the whole Patricia needing to get information out of Jerome...I mean we can't ask her to do that, I don't think she is ready to do that. She's still mourning Clarissa."Eddie leaned over to Fabian at the breakfast table, it had been three days and they didn't want Zulus getting impatient and taking away someone else's love.

"Well I think we need to talk to her about it and see...maybe she'll want to."

"Ya...ok I gues-" Eddie stopped when he saw Patricia enter the kitchen, fully dressed and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Hey Yacker! You're out of bed..."

"Ya, I'm still upset but maybe school can help me keep my mind off of it..." She replied pouring some cereal.

"Plus we have most of our classes together, so you'll be with me pretty much the whole day..." She continued pouring juice into a cup.

They finished up breakfast and all headed to school.

"Oh Patricia...and Eddie you're here today. Where were you yesterday?" Mr. Winkler asked with mock concern walking to there desks after the bell rang. They had everyone's attention now, everyone was staring waiting for an answer.

"My-"

"Patricia was sick!" Eddie said cutting her off.

"Oh ok and where were you Mr. Miller?"

"I was being a good boyfriend and taking care of her!" Eddie glared at Mr. Winkler with challenging eyes.

"Boyfriend..." Mr. Winkler mumble/whispered, looking down. Eddie whipped his head up to look Mr. Winkler in the eye once more. He however had heard what Mr. Winkler said.

"Yes, boyfriend." Eddie replied a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Mr. Winkler didn't say anything just backed up to his desk and continued on with the lesson.

"Hey Eddie! Me and Nina went to the Library before school and we found this book and it has tons of information about The Pyramid of Zheti.

"Awesome! So we want to look at it tonight? Sibuna meeting in the Attic at 11:00?"

"Sounds good! I'll tell the others!" Fabian said before walking down the hallway to catch Alfie and Amber.

"Eddie! Come quick!" Joy yelled rushing up to Eddie in the hallway.

"Joy! What's wrong!?"

"Patricia needs to talk to you! She's freaking out! She got a call from someone! I don't know what all happened but she just started freaking out!"

"Where is she Joy?"

"In Mr. Newman's classroom he's on his lunch break!" Eddie ran off down the hallway and rushed into Mr. Newman's classroom. Patricia was sitting at a desk with her head down on the desk.

"Patricia what happened?"

"I just-t g-got a call from the police, Clarissa's body is missing. It's not in the morgue. They walked in and her shelf was open and the body wasn't their! I don't know why someone would want her body!?"

"I have a feeling I know who took her body."

"Rufus."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! I also just updated my other fic called That Summer, Those Feelings, so if you like Peddie then you should go read that one as well! As always I hope you enjoy and review! **

"Why would he want Clarissa's body?"

"Maybe to clear up some evidence... Yes we already told the police it's him but there still looking in to it...he could try to make it look like it wasn't him..."

"He's not getting away with it! We just need to focus on this mystery! Have you looked into your piece of the pyramid anymore?"

"Ya I've been looking through old photos from when I was younger, I was thinking after school today you could help me look through them?" Eddie asked hopefully, he didn't want her thinking to much about the body.

"Ya sure, it's a date!"

"Good! Can't wait!" Eddie replied walking down the hall and into Mr. Sweets office. Time for his annual lunch date with his dad.

"So Edison what's been happening in your life? I trust you and Mrs. Williamson are doing good?"

"Ya...ya were doing fine, my life's been pretty I guess." Lies. That's all he told. To his dad at least. He couldn't really tell him the truth though. What was he supposed to say 'hey dad life's been good but Rufus is back and is coming after us and on top of that we have to solve a pyramid for an Egyptian ghost named Zulus. Oh ya and Rufus killed Patricia's aunt and might possibly have the body now but you know nothing we haven't handled before.'

"Are you alright Eddie, you seem a little distracted?"

"I'm fine." Lie.

"Hey dad I was also wondering if I had a special toy when I was younger that you know of? It would have been really special. From like when I was really young?" Or for the part of my life you were actually in...

"No I don't recall any of that...but um I think you need to be getting to class. Go on a head now!"

"But I'm not even done eat-" Eric got up and pushed him towards the door. The door shut and locked before he barely made it out into the hallway. Eric waited till he couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. He picked up the phone and held it in his hands. He couldn't do this to his son could he? No, he had to... No backing out now, it was his destiny. He dialed the number he was given and waited.

" Excuse me, but can I borrow Patricia for a moment?" Eddie asked putting on a smirk and guiding Patricia away from a group of girls.

"What is it?"

"I need to get into the girls bathroom!"

"You're a creep..." Patricia said going to walk away but was pulled back by Eddie.

"No time to question anything i'll tell you everything after you get me in there!"

"Fine, lets go." Patricia sighed defeated and led the way to the bathroom door. She told him to wait and step away from the door. He did as he was told and she walked in the bathroom. A couple seconds later he heard screaming and a couple girls ran out of the restroom screaming 'fire'. He looked back to the door and found his girlfriend there with her arms folded over her chest, smirking.

"Yacker! That was brilliant!"

Ya ya come on."

They walked into the bathroom and Eddie ran up to the wall and removed the tile. He looked through the hole and saw his dad talking to someone on the phone. He thought nothing of it until he heard his name.

"Well Eddie knows! He's looking for his piece of the pyramid!"

There was a long pause and then his dad started speaking again.

"Well, I don't know what to do Rufus."

He stepped away shocked. Why was his dad talking to Rufus? Was he against them, working for team evil?

"What did you hear?"

"I think my dads working for team evil."

"Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Well he didn't really come out and say 'Yes I'm working for team evil' but he did say Rufus' name."

"Eddie I'm sorry!"

"That means he had something to do with killing your aunt! He's working against me! Doesn't he know it could possibly kill me and you or anyone! He doesn't care, all he cares about is his stupid Elixir! Heck that's what all the teachers care about! Their teachers for crying out loud! They're supposed to protect us! This whole school is jacked up!" He turned away and slammed his fist against the counter. He had a point, that was pretty messed up.

"Look, we'll be okay! I mean your dad has worked against us before! We can do this! I know we can." He turned around and took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about it.

"You know what? I'm not going to let this get to me! I'm going to solve this pyramid and not let Rufus or my dad win! Now come on lets go look at those baby pictures!...I never thought I'd say that!" she laughed and starting walking off toward the house with her behind him.

"Nina I got your text what's the emergency?" Nina turned around to see Fabian rushing down the hallway toward her with his phone in the air. She chuckled, it was cute how he was way more freaked out than he needed to be.

"Fabian calm down, guess what!? I think I know what my piece of the Pyramid is!"

"Aww look its baby Eddie in the bath tub!" Patricia laughed pulling the photo out of Eddie's reach when he tried to grab it.

"Haha." He laughed sarcastically "I thought I took all of those out!" He replied laughing a long with Patricia.

"How did you get this?" Patricia asked showing him a picture of him and his dad when he was little.

"My dad gave it to me when I got here, he took it with him when he left I guess."

"Oh... Wait Eddie! Look at this picture! Look laying on top of the dresser!" He looked at the picture of him on his 9th birthday and on the dresser behind him was a black and gold watch with Aztec designs on it.

"Yes Yacker that must be it!"

"So...where is it?"

"Um...I don't know I'd have to call my mom. Or I'll just video chat her, she probably wants to see me!" Eddie replied getting up and grabbing his laptop. He clicked on his moms screen name and they waited.

"Really? what is it!?" Fabian asked plopping down on the couch next to Nina.

"It's this really old necklace, it's black and gold and has Aztec designs on. I used to think it was so ugly, apparently my parents gave it to me before they...Yah. So I'm going to call my gran and see if she might know where it is." She picked up her phone and dialed her grans number and put it on speaker.

"Hello Nina?"

"Yes hi gran it's me! How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing fine dear! And you?"

"I'm doing good! Listen gran do you remember that really old necklace that I had when I was a kid?" Nina urgently asked, she really hoped her aunt had it.

"Oh you mean the one you had me send out in the mail 2 days ago?" Fabian gave Nina a confused look that was met with Nina's.

"Um, gran I never sent you a letter..."

"Oh why yes you did dearie, you said you needed it and told me to send it to some really weird address. The address wasn't Anubis but it was somewhere close. I thought you sent it." She turned to Fabian and shook her head. She didn't send that letter.

**So who do you think sent the letter? Review your thoughts or any ideas you think I should include! Thank you all! I love all my readers! Oh and P.S. Clarissa's funeral is comin soon...:(**


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day. Clarissa's funeral. Patricia stood in front of her mirror examining her dress. She wore a black knee length flowing dress, with her black high heel short boots.  
>"Patricia you look gorgeous, don't worry. I'll be there for you the whole time it's gonna be okay." Joy joined her looking her self in the mirror as she put her last earring in.<br>"I know, I'm just nervous. It's just not gonna be a good day."  
>"Everything will be fine, I'll be there and Eddie will be there and so will everyone else."<br>"Knock knock!" They turned around and saw Eddie in the doorway leaning against the wall in a black tuxedo.  
>"Wow Eddie you look great! I think I'm gonna go downstairs and see how Jerome's doing with his outfit!" Joy chimed scooting by Eddie and down the hall. Patricia turned back around to the mirror again and kept examining herself. Eddie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.<br>"You look beautiful!" She smiled and placed her hands on his that rested on her waist.  
>"Thank you... Are you nervous?"<br>"No, not really. Why?"  
>"Well my parents are gonna be there and you've never met my parents..." She turned around to look him in the eyes but saw no sign of fear.<br>"Don't worry, everything will be fine! I will be on my best behavior." He took her hand and led her out the door. They all got in separate limos his father had ordered and drove to the funeral.

They stepped into the church to see a lot of people all around the main room. The casket was set at the front of the church and was closed of course. They knew if they were to open the casket it would be empty.  
>"Patricia" they turned around to see a crying Piper running up to Patricia. She engulfed her in a big hug and they both started crying whispering apologies to each other. They pulled apart and Piper was the first to speak.<br>"Mom and Dad are over there, they want to speak with you!" Patricia gave her twin one last hug and grabbed Eddie's wrist leading him over to her parents.  
>"Patricia honey hello, and who do we have here?" Her mother asked as they came up to her.<br>"This is Eddie, my boyfriend."  
>"Oh! Well hello Eddie it's great to meet you!" Mr. Williamson said holding out his hand for Eddie to shake.<br>"It's great to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Williamson."  
>"Patricia honey, have you prepared your speech?"<br>"Ya it's done... I spent a lot of time on it." Patricia replied pulling a folded up piece of paper from her clutch.  
>"Well we need to go get our seats, we'll see you after! Good luck on your speech, were proud of you!"<br>They all walked to there seats and the ceremony began. It was all about Clarissa as it should be.  
>"And now one of her nieces, Patricia, is going to speak. Patricia?" Eddie squeezed her hand as she got up and made her way to the podium.<br>"Clarissa was a great aunt. She was always there for me when I needed her and I could always count on her for anything. She never forgot about me, even when some people did. Everyone she knew always had a positive thing to say about her. She was full of life and always brought light everywhere she went." Patricia paused and took a deep breath. Tears were pricking at the corner of her eyes. She looked out into the crowd of people. They all looked at her with hopeful eyes. She looked over at her parents who were crying and at her housemates who were nodding there heads as a sign to go on. She looked around the room again, but this time landing on the back row. Only one person sat there, clothed in all black. The figure looked up and right into her eyes. His piercing blue eyes staring at her green ones. He took his hood down and revealed himself as Rufus. Fear began rushing through her. She wanted to tell Eddie but Rufus held his finger up to his lips telling her to not say anything. She looked at Eddie, he looked confused and she looked from him to Rufus until he got the hint and looked backward slightly. He turned around and mouthed 'keep going' to her, and she did as she was told. He looked at Nina and then Fabian.

"Rufus is here, back row. Don't look but he's here." Eddie whispered.

"What do we do?"

"I don't think he'll do anything, just wait it out."

"Um, Clarissa was also very caring, she cared about everyone whether you were her close family or someone she just met, she-" Patricia paused as Rufus stood up in the middle of the isle. She was still the only one who saw him because he was still behind everyone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Patricia's head. Fear could be shown in her eyes and Eddie knew something was wrong. He turned around to see Rufus with a gun pointed at his girlfriends head. He got up and charged at him. Rufus became visible to everyone after that. Screams could be heard, Patricia ducked behind the podium as Rufus' finger pulled the trigger letting the bullet crash into the flower vase behind Patricia. Eddie fell to the ground on top of Rufus, both fighting for the gun that was still stuck in Rufus' hand. The room fell silent as one more gun shot was heard. Everyone was still, Eddie started moving and then was rolled off Rufus, his side was all bloody. Eddie was the one shot. Everything went in slow motion after that. Rufus took off, but was stopped by the cops rushing through the door and was arrested.

"NO!" Patricia took off and collapsed next to Eddie clinging to his hand as tears streamed down her face.

"Yacker" His voice was barely a whisper. Patricia shook her head shutting her eyes tightly, trying to stay calm. She kept crying, it didn't work. The ambulance came in shortly after and Patricia clung to Fabian, tears still streaming down her face. They met Eddie at the hospital. Patricia walked in the room to see him seated on the edge of his bed with a bandage wrapped around his side. He looked up to see her standing there and she rushed over to give him a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Yacker I'm fine!"

"Good." He winced when you slapped him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For scaring me weasel! Don't ever do something like that again!"

"You cant just except the fact that I was being a good boyfriend and saved your life?"

"No actua-" They turned around when a knock sounded at the door. The doctor stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Good news Eddie! You will be able to go home today, we were able to stop the bleeding In time." The doctor left and Patricia turned around and planted a kiss on Eddie's lips. They left shortly after and got home just in time for dinner. Dinner was loud as everyone hugged Eddie and told them how much they were scared for him. Victor's voice ripped through the halls quieting everyone at the table. They all scrambled to their separate rooms and got ready for bed.

She woke up in the living room, someone was calling her name. The voice was getting louder and louder as she walked into the hallway. She toward the staircase and saw Clarissa looking down at her with a small smile on her face.

"Patricia, dry your eyes honey I'm here." Patricia reached up to her eyes and wiped at the tears she didn't know were there.

"Clarissa? H-How are you here? I thought you died..."

"I did sweetie, I came to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you and I'm really sorry you have to go through this, but just make sure you get Zulus what he wants because bad things will happen if you don't, I'm so proud of you! And remember 'The one who advises can easily be the pen behind your answers.'"

She woke up in her bed. It was dream. Now she knew, Clarissa was really gone. What did she mean by 'The one who advises can easily be the pen behind your answers.' She threw the covers off of her and was hit with the cold from the fan circling above. She made her way to her dresser grabbing the box and then walked out the door. She snuck down the stairs passed Victor's office and into the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and then went to the table laying the box carefully on it. She examined the box for a good 20 minutes trying to find an opening. Eddie came in shortly after to see his girlfriend in this state.

"What are you doing? It's 2:00 in the morning." Eddie yawned walking over to her. She jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped around.

"I'm trying to find an opening to the box!" She said continuing to examine box. He moved to sit next to her, he took her hands off the box and turned her toward him, looking her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tears started pricking at her eyes and she shut her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Clarissa came to me in my dream, to say goodbye. She said that we need to get what Zulus wants or bad things will happen!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Eddie there's more...She said 'The one who advises can easily be the pen behind your answers.' I don't know what that means but it could help us!"

"We need to tell Fabian tomorrow!"

"The one who advises can easily be the pen behind your answers." Fabian repeated for the fifth time.

"Yes! Fabian that's what she said! What does it mean?" Patricia questioned sitting on her bed next to Eddie.

"Wait isn't advisor like another name for a teacher?"

"Alfie you're a genius! So maybe Mr. Winkler? 'Pen behind your answers' Well the person behind a pen is a writer... The Letter! Nina the letter your gran got did she send in the note yet?"

"Yes! I just got it this morning! I'll go get it!" Nina replied racing out the door. She back a couple seconds later and laid the note on the bed.

"Now we need to get some of Mr. Winkler's handwriting, but how?"

"I have some! He wrote a note on the top of one of my assignments, hang on!" Patricia ran over to her dresser drawer and pulled out the assignment.

"Why did he write you a note?" Eddie asked walking over to her. "And why did you keep it?"

"Eddie this is no time to be a jealous boyfriend!" Nina yelled pushing the note into Patricia so she could look at the handwriting,

"Perfect match."


End file.
